Gin vs Tumblr Whale convention
by OceanNeoJet
Summary: The Odd Jobs trio decide to take a request on saving the world by destroying Tumblr's disgrace to humanity. Will these brave lads smash some feminist skulls?


Gin vs Tumblr

It was a rainy morning. Gin & Kagura were barely awake when Shinpachi had come with a request that was sent anonymously, but with a paycheck. "What's that, Gin?" Kagoro asked Gen. "Probably a lawsuit for destroying 3 blocks to shoot down that rednecks' meth lab the other day." Said Geico.

"It's not a lawsuit." Said the glasses wearing a human. "It's an anonymous request." "Anonymous? Are we getting hacked, Gin chan sama kun?" Kageroza asked Gendo Ikari. "No, you pubescent bastard." Ginko said to Korra. "At least I had parents, motherfucker." She answered. "Fuck off ginger bitch."

"Let's calm down & read it, shall we?" Shinpachi said. "Ok, ret's." said Gin in incoherent English. Shinpachi opened the letter & started reading. "Hello, Arkham Asylu- I mean Odd Jobs! I'm sending this request anonymously because this is an extremely dangerous task for me, for you & for the entire world!"

"To sum it up, there's a Tumblr convention in town & I want you to tear it down. Annihilate everything. It's too bad I don't have any gas chambers, but your help will do. Please save the world from these SJW non-binary lesbian gay abysmal feminist dykes. The despair & cringe they have caused is destroying causality & the young generation. Please save us & them from themselves."

The Odd Jobs trio knew what they had to do. The convention, as the letter said, would be in 2 days, so they needed to prepare themselves, as well as to get tickets for that. So, all three of them opened an account on Tumblr.

"It's the only chance we got. It might be harmful but we must toughen ourselves up & deal with it, so those retards can trust us & tell us the location of their convention & accept us as people of their own kind." Said Gin to the others. So, for a whole day, the trio tried to see what's up & how to speak to those feminist hoebags.

It was worse than they thought. Trash fucking everywhere. Fat whales trying to justify their existence, dykes uploading the most disgusting homo bullshit about movies, shows & anime. Filthy weeaboos & cucks all over the place trying to connect with said fat dykes. Complete chaos. If despair was the Odd Jobs trio's fetish that site would be heaven. Gin had covered Kagura's eyes half of the time due to how cringy & disgusting that shit was.

They had even talked to some degenerates about their favorite gay ships or incest ships. Shinpachi had lost count on how many times he had threw up. After a whole day of this shit, they had finally managed to find the location. "It's over." Said Gin, as he fell on the ground from all that horrible cringe, bleeding & sweating from every pore on his body. Shinpachi & Kagura nearly had a panic attack from those disgusting lesbian twats.

One day before going to that hell hole, they had prepared themselves for the worse. They were equipped w/ swords & guns. This would be the hardest day of their lives, but the result would be to free the world from those trannies & dykes.

So, the next day came. The building they had the convention was a skyscraper. "Someone gave a skyscraper to those fucking abysmal whales!?" Shinpachi said. "Let's get this over with." Gin said with sorrowful eyes.

They were at the door, where a greasy pink haired obese fucking cunt was waiting to take tickets. The Odd Jobs trio was in disguise. Gin & Shinpachi had taken the form of Pako & Pachie as trannies that sought out love, rabu & Aids. Pako had made his hair twin tails and had shoved 2 watermelons up his chest to look like big boobs. Pachie looked like a nerdy librarian girl with pig tails & glasses. The perfect Tumblr members, by definition. Kagura had put a pink wig & acted like she was 3000 pounds by shoving pillows inside her clothes. Tumblerinas don't like straight females without a weird hair color either.

"Hello, there!" said that horny fatass. "You must be Pako, Pachie & Kagurin! We were waiting for you. You are some of the people that were supporting our LGBTQI & fat acceptance community," "Yes, mi- I mean Apache heli." Said Gin, nearly forgetting that these mental asylum escapees had their own fucking pronouns. "76 genders for life!" the trio shouted as they got in the building. "That's the spirit!" said that Batman villain look alike whale.

She had given them papers that were the rules of this place. Trigger warnings, retarded preachings, political propaganda & all kinds of abysmal bullshit. "I'm sorry God! I'll never drink again or play pachinko again or make fun of someone! Please help me out of this turmoil!" Gin said, with the most terrified expression possible. "Not even the Joi War wasn't that terrifying!" he thought.

As they entered the building, they were nervous, terrified even. What horrors would they witness? It seems that the hall they had entered after that door was leading to a gigantic room. They reached it and saw humanity's disgrace. There were tables everywhere that each table had belonged to a political driven team, an "art" team & all kinds of fucking shit teams that had to do with ships, bronies & other cancerous topics & fanbases.

It was an abyss. Kagura had grabbed Gin's arm out of fear. He had never seen Kagura that terrified before. There were tables that had books that were made by these filthy heathens. Those books were delusional creations of shows & anime ships. They even had a table for books about incest couples in shows, movies, anime, etc.

Other tables had tens of trannies asking to discuss about gay & tranny pride parades & rights with thousands of rainbow LGBTQI flags eveywhere. They had 11 kinds of bathrooms for their non binary agender bullshit. "Give me the power to deal with this, Lord!" Shinpachi thought

They started listening to their discussions. "…and my mom said that if I switch to a girl she would kick me out of the house but she can suck my cock. I'll change genders, go to Paris with Chef Antoine & she can't do shit." Said a delusional tranny to another short blue-haired dyke. "Hello! We treat everyone with respect here, so please ask pronouns before asking them to talk to you." Said a pathetic degenerate to a group of three girls that were there just to see what this shitty convention was on about. "This year's gay pride parade was amazing. The priests telling us to fuck off were less, people were supporting us while chasing those bigots cis people out & I got tens of guys' numbers!" a pathetic half-naked faggot said to a tranny.

"I ship Jack & Devon since Season 1. It's xer favorite couple." "They should ban straight marriage and allow gay marriage, trans marriage, pedo marriage, necrophiliac marriage & allow siblings to date & fuck each other. This society is so bigoted, I'll tell you what." The Odd Jobs trio were hearing all those psychopaths with the blankest glare. Kagura almost started crying. It was just hopeless.

Tables with bronies singing their pathetic My Little Pony songs, furry virgins speaking about their identity crisis like it's an other internet account, obese Mongols talking about fat models and how healthy it is to look like a fucking gargoyle.

The Odd Jobs were stopped by 2 trannies, wanting to sign up for a pathetic club they were having. "Wanna sign up for our trans rights club, sisters? We have fabulous meet ups, delicious food and even dirty movies for the intrigued ones." said one of the 2 drag queens , while blinking to Gin & Shinpachi. "WHYYYYYYYYY!?" the poor lads thought.

The Odd Jobs trio was screaming internally. They had goosebumps from all the cringe & horror there. Everywhere hopelessness. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. This truly was the lowest layer if society. While having the most petrified glares, they acted like their usual expression had returned so the loons couldn't figure them out.

"Pachie, wanna go with them? We could meet a lot of handsome guys & other trans people there. It could be our new little nest." said Gin in a girly voice, while trying to talk like those sacks of shit.

"Sorry, Gin. I can't do this no more" Shinpachi said. "What are you talking about, giiiiiiiiirlfriend?" Gin said to Shinpachi, while being nervous about Shinpachi finally snapping. "It's not worth it Gin chan kun sama san. We can put them out of their misery. Let's fight for our honor as samurai!" Shinpachi said. "No, Pachie wait, don't do this." One of the trannies asked Gin about Shinpachi using his "manly" name because "gendering is hurtful" as those trannies believe. "Girls, she calls me that way sometimes just to tease me. Nothing unusual here." Said Gin in a girly voice awkwardly.

"I'LL DESTROY THIS SHITHOLE IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE!" Shinpachi suddenly shouted. He pulled out a shotgun in one swift move & blew ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) those trannies 15 meters away. "AAAAOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA" the feminists, bronies, furries & others screamed.

"Should we do this now Reine- I mean Gin san chan!?" Kagura asked Gin. "AAAAAA, Fuck it! Let's kill all of those double chin STDs carriers homoerotic bastards." Gin said. "Kagura! Shinpachi! Let's do this!" Gin shouted as they were getting ready to go ape shit on those inbreds on all of the floors of this skyscraper.

Gin had climbed 2 tables & managed to slice the fat out of 3 tumblr whales that were talking about gay ships earlier. "No one cares about your father & his bf fanfiction, you cunt!" Gin shouted while chopping their fat heads.

Shinpachi was shooting everything that moved. He had unleashed his bullets on furries & bronies that were running. Guys in atrocious faggy animal costumes were dropping one after another. "Fuck your "Friendship is Magic bullshit!" the brave lad shouted.

Kagura had the toughest job possible. She had to kill the homos & trannies. It was the toughest job because, if those things' blood had splashed on her, she would endanger herself to Aids & other horrible STDs. "You won't suck another dick in your lives! Mommy told me to kill deranged trash like you that infect people with STDs!" Kagura said, while unloading her gun-umbrella to the gay crowd. It was like Orlando all over again but this time was justified

Swords & bullets flying everywhere, molotovs & grenades were getting thrown to demolish those monstrous toxic viles of shit & their cancerous work. Trannies & furries were begging for their lives all over the place & feminists were dying of diabetes lolo

After every table, book about incest & gayness, furry costume that had been destroyed & after thousands of those filthy rats' dead bodies had fallen, the world was saved. "It's over! It's finally over!" Shinpachi shouted to Gin & Kagura. "Yes!" Kagura shouted, clearly moved by their courageous & gallant actions. Gin smiled proudly of their efforts being for the sake of purity & good.

As they were leaving this place by exiting the front door, they noticed that front door dyke that had sent them in. She wasn't afraid or running. She was even waiting for them to exit that place. "Wait, what are you doing here!?" Gin said, obviously surprised. "Looks like the deed is done boys." She said to them. They were surprised. Was she a final boss of this shit fest?

Then, Gin figured it out. "You were the one that had sent that request for killing all of those trannies. You betrayed the tumblerinas!" Gin said to her. "Yes." She responded. "I disguised myself, trying to gather info on them so I could send that info to you to destroy this evil."

"But why?" Gin asked her. "Aren't you one of them?" Then, she pulled out pillows out of her clothes, dropped her wig & the Odd Jobs recognized the true identity of this disguised person that had given the means to save humanity by helping on killing those filthy cunts. "Impossible!" Gin said. "You are…"

"Yes, child. It's me, Ghandi." The Odd Jobs trio was moved. This feeling of admiration for the man that helped saving this world was indescribable. Ghandi waved at them as he started disappearing into thin air. Then Gandhi said to the Odd Jobs trio: "Remember, children. Happiness will come out of your glorious efforts! Be well!" before he disappeared. "We won't forget you!" the Odd Jobs trio said while crying out of admiration & happiness. Then they left the building without the cops or anyone finding out who were the heroes of this event.

This became a universally celebrated event. Statues were made in all of the world for the unidentified heroes that had liberated the world from these toxic fags. Justice had been served & the world was at peace.


End file.
